Her laugher
by MaggiSakura
Summary: SteinxMedusa. He hated how she was everywhere. He hated how he could never catch her. He absolutely hated her laugh but when the shade broke through the light, he came to love it. Warnings: Very confusing text! if you want to review flames are accepted!


**Her laughter**

Stein runs after her. After the laughter, after the golden hair, after the snake. Medusa always waits and always laughs, never does she get angry. The broken record of words reverberates in his head just like the tone of her voice. Stein takes a turn to right to only find a dead end. The moment he turns around he sees the snake witch right in front of him. Fear is in his features.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you could do more than that." Medusa says and disappears to the night. Stein's left there alone and he hates it. He absolutely detests the way Medusa always leaves him here when he needs guidance. he need her to show him the way out of this labyrint.

It's the same in the morning. Sweet and understanding Marie always watches, always cares and tries to fix him. The only thing that's in the professor's head is the ear deafening laugh of the snake. The coffee seemed to taste like what the witch smelled and Stein wonders if he should just throw it away.

"Stein. Are you okay? Don't you like the coffee?" Marie asks with worried voice and puts a hand on his shoulder. Her healing wavelength provides some warmth, but the chilly voice is in his head again.

"_But it's still useless my darling."_ Medusa comments in his head and the coffee spills and the floor's wet once more. He hates mornings like these. Stein hates when he has to admit that it's already checkmate. Marie kindly helps to clean the floor and after that Stein goes to the school. The snake leaves finally. Maybe it's because he's close to shinigami or maybe it's because his mood but he doesn't hear her whispering anymore. Maybe that makes him a little more calm, maybe it makes him a little more unsecure. It's a cimplicated thing even for adults.

At night it's different. She comes and visits him many times over again. She says things Stein _would like to do _with his scalpels and mind and with her. He's forced down and he tries to block the words and before he knows it, He's running after the witch again. That's what goes in his dream. When finally giving up and going to wash his face, it's not his face he sees in the mirror. It's always like that. Medusa laughs again.

"Leave me alone..." the professor curses under his breath and the mirror is shattered but Medusa is already in front of him.

"My darling little professor." The words sound so sweet but then her face changes to that disgusting gleaming eyes and features of a madness. "Give it up. You will submit to madness. I am waiting..." and she's gone again. The horror in the morning when Stein screams. He had one of those dreams again. The slim figure of the witch, slim fingers on his head and very attracting figure right in front of him. He wasn't her lover, he wasn't her friend, he wasn't her enemy. What was he?

"Stein? What's wrong?" Marie storms in and gently calms the sweating man. She thinks she knows what he goes through but how wrong she is. Medusa's figure is right next to Stein's and she just doesn't see it. The witch gives him her affection and twisted love. The black electric snake comes from her motuh and she smiles in that twisted way of hers.

"Morning darling." Her snake tongue whispers. Her fingers trail around his head once again, just like any other morning and he tries his best to ignore the act. he hates her with all his soul and being.

"Morning..." Stein answers. Marie mistook it that he was saying it to her and said the same thing to him. Then she went away. Medusa chuckles. How blind everyone is. She makes her head fall and allows Stein to see the her gleaming eyes, which are the exact opposite of the professor's leering ones. Very lovely. Madness begins to twist his mind again and he takes his white lab coat and walks out of the front door.

He needs to get out, the witch woman is strangling him with her ideas and whispers and laugh. She loves him, and tries to take him from Shibusen. He doesn't love her, and he tries to block her face, her words, her laugh, her whole being so that he would be free.

He's in here again and chases after the witch. Medusa flies just above Stein and he doesn't realize it. Deaf ears and blind eyes. Use your soul! Medusa's wavelength sings a song, like lullaby and she says it's just for him. Next time he sees her it'll be over. Stein is sure of that. The halcyon days are long over and he has decided which side he's going to take to take a turn to more exciting things and then he can dissect her with his hands. That witch is his!

Man caught snake finally after running after for a long time and even falling over many times over and over again. It's really bright but the shade seems to get closer. Medusa laughs again with that voice of hers and the moon spills the blood as always, and the sun laughs as always.

"You finally caught me. I'm impressed." She says with a little mockery over her voice. Her crush is really something. Very unlike something Arachne said. Stein moves the black hood away revealing two golden eyes and braid hair.

"My little witch..." The professor answers and pins her down. The witch is trapped. shade seems to get stronger every moment and madness takes over the mind. He has made his choice.

"Say farewell properly." Medusa says and Stein makes their mouths crash. the overwhelming presence of the witch clouded his head and he gave up. Wanting that skin, wanting that voice, wanting those eyes. The mad grin on her face shows that she's like she always is. Nothing changes and nothing moves. They were always two contradictions eating another and Medusa laughs again leaving her voice echoing in his head forever. He came to loves her laugh.

* * *

This is complicated...if someone of you guys understands this then BRAVO! I had a feeling I should write this and since my friend just loves this pairing (made me fall for it too) I shall say that I wrote this for her!


End file.
